happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Creepy Cryptid Friends
Creepy Cryptid Friends is a HTFF spin-off made by Buckandchuck. The main cast of the show are all monsters/cryptids. The spin-off was made because of the creators love for monsters. Most of the situations of episodes revolve around the monsters dealing with each other, usually inside old ruins,large mansions or other creepy places. While most of the characters will appear just in this spin-off, some may appear in regular episodes and regular characters may appear in their episodes. The most common crossover would be with the other spin-off "The Spook-E Crew" While some of the cast are cryptids, others are more typical monsters, like vampires or werewolves. Cast Main Cast # Antler: A jackalope who loves his antlers. # Bash: A gigantic dragon-unicorn hybrid who is very smart and good. # Big-F: A stupid Bigfoot, who often trips over his own feet. # Bray: A werewolf with a sunny disposition..as long as the moon isn't full. # The Cerberus: A cerberus with three different personalities. # Chicky: A chickcharney who grants good or bad luck. # Chupie: A chupacabra with a craving for goats. # Count Trunkula: An elephant vampire with weight problems. # Cupcake: A cute-looking unicorn who wants to be tough. # Fae: A Fairy who looks deceptively nice. # Fiji: A smart yet mischievous Fiji mermaid who always tries to pursue a life on dry land. # Floppy: A seemingly ordinary rabbit with a floppy ear. #Gady: A Madremonte who loves plants. #Gallus : A cockatrice who will attack anyone on sight. #Grim: A grim reaper who often loses his scythe. # Hearty: A harpy who wants to find love. # Hodag: A Hodag who has bad luck that only happens to him. # Hooty: An Owlman who does not like Mothey. # Horns: A demon who tries to be nice, but never seems to be. # Horseplay and Jackie: A headless horseman and his head, who do pranks together. # Hyde: A Hide-Behind who loves to scare but is terrified of open places. # Jacky: A plant-hating Spring-Heeled Jack with a huge feminine side. # Iclyn: An ice wyvern who always being emotional and keep having a cold. # Jersey: The athletic Jersey Devil. # Kapp'n: A blue kappa who is a Russell-sue. # Kelpy: A lonely kelpie who can shapeshifting into beautiful figure. # Leo, Capri and Serpent: A lion, goat and shake trio who form a chimera. # Levi: A giant sea-monster child. # Lucerna: A gargoyle who having a schizophrenia and mistaking someone as a ghost. # Marus: A deformed tabby cat who is trying to fit in with the monsters. # Mothey: A friendly mothman. # Ness: A lake monster who eats whoever he sees swimming in his lake. # Nook: A tanuki who pulls pranks by shape-shifting. # Nuckel: A nuckelavee who tries to be a farmer. # Nueve: A kitsune who believes in theories. He treats each of his nine tails with luxury and passion. # Nymph: A hippie nymph. # O'Goyle: A gargoyle who rarely shifts from his statue form. # Pharaoh Wrappy: A cursed ancient sphynx cat mummy. # Riceball: An eastern dragon who loves to cook. # Rinth: A Minotaur who ends up lost easily. # Rocket: The Flatwoods monster whose best friends with Mothey and wants to go to space. # Sage: A qilin who acts as the law of the show. # Shriek: A banshee owl whose screams lead to disaster. # Springy: Spring-Heeled Jack whose a superhero. # Susa: A gorgon who wears sunglasses to keep from turning others to stone. # Swampy: A Swamp Monster whose a neat freak, but always ends up making messes. # Tenta: An easily scared kraken that has a little tentacle problem. # Tide: A hippocampus with almost liquid body and likes to shape-shifting. # Volador: A pegasus that plays dress up and wears makeup at times. # Volk: A lion made almost entirely of lava. # Weebit: A lucky leprechaun bug who is owns many pots of gold. # Wendy: A wendigo who loves to attack other characters. # Yet-E: Big-F's jerk Yeti cousin. # Yosbea: A treant who loves plants but tends to do them more harm than good. Others # Generic Cryptids: They look like GTFs but may have features of cryptids. # Cultists: A group of cult members who look like GTF's in cloaks. Antler.png|Antler Bash.png|Bash Big.png|Big-F Bray.png|Bray The Cerberus.png|The Cerberus Chicky.png|Chicky chupie.png|Chupie Count trunkula.png|Count Trunkula Cupcaketheunicorn.png|Cupcake Fae.png|Fae Fiji.png|Fiji Floppy.png|Floppy Gady.png|Gady Gallus.png|Gallus grim mmb.png|Grim Hearty-0.png|Hearty Hodag.png|Hodag Hooty.png|Hooty Horns.png|Horns Horseman and Jackie.png|Horseplay and Jackie Hyde.png|Hyde Iclyn.png|Iclyn Kappn.png|Kapp'n Kelp.png|Kelpy IMG 6005.PNG|Jacky Jersey.png|Jersey Chimera.png|Leo, Capri and Serpent Levi.png|Levi Lucerna.png|Lucerna Marus.png|Marus MOTHEY.png|Mothey Ness_CCF.png|Ness Nook.png|Nook Nuckelcloak.png|Nuckel Nueve.png|Nueve Nymph.png|Nymph Ogoyle.png|O'Goyle Pharaohwrappy newpic.png|Pharaoh Wrappy Riceball.png|Riceball Rinth.png|Rinth Rocket-0.png|Rocket Qilin.png|Sage shriek.png|Shriek SPRINGY.png|Springy Susa.png|Susa Swampy ccf.png|Swampy Tenta.png|Tenta Tidebluemega.png|Tide Wingedhorse.png|Volador Volk.png|Volk Weebit.png|Weebit Wendygo.png|Wendy Yet E.png|Yet-E Yosbea.png|Yosbea Intro Each episode begins like the regular series, with a book opening. This book looks to be made of leather and has "Creepy Cryptid Friends" on the front. The first page of the book has the title of the episode, them the next pages has the starring roles, followed by a page for the featuring roles. The starring pages show whoever is starring with their name above them, a bunch of chicken-scratch around them and some drawings related to them. The featuring page has scribbles of the heads of those featuring with their names under each head. Locations The different, usually reoccurring locations in the show. * Spooky Forest: A forest that is the main set of the series and that appears in most episodes. * Ghost Town A seemingly abandoned town that's the other main set of the series and where most of the cast lives. * Abandoned Theater: A spooky old theater for plays that the cast hangs out at and sometimes has plays in. * Castle: A large and old castle. * Swamp/Lake: The swimming hole for the series, changes between a murky swamp to a foggy lake. * Shipwreck Beach: A foggy beach full of wrecked ships. * Old Mills: A bunch of different abandoned mills. Rarely is the same one used again. * Haunted Mansion: An old and large mansion that may be haunted. *Gady's Gardening Store: The store were Gady works at. *The River of Solitude: Has a bridge over it, Usually where Kapp'n hangs out all the time. * More to be added. Episodes Season 1 # Closed Curtain: The debut episode that where some of the cast hangs out at the ruins of a theater. # Love Flirts: Hearty debuts by hitting on some of the males. # Pacts Of Kindness: Horns appears before a cult, but he isn't what they expect. # Mothman To a Flame: Fae tricks Mothey with lamp. # Lost and Not Found: Rinth ends up lost on a simple walk and none of the character he runs into help him out. # Beast of Play Road: The cast puts on a play and Bray is the lead... too bad the play is during a full moon. # Get Up and Goat: Nuckel has to keep his goats from being eaten by Chupie. # Give a Hoot: Hooty tries to get rid of Mothey. # A Tail Tale: Nueve becomes distressed as his tails keep getting harmed. # Lucky Charney: Big-F tries to find Chicky to improve his luck. # Sage or Murderer: The gang talk to Sage about their problems and Sage gives them "wise" guidance. # Get Your Bearings Trap: Hodag gets caught in Floppy's bear-trap. # Stone Heart: Susa goes on a date with O'Goyle. # Nit Picnic: Riceball holds a picnic, but his bad cooking ruins it. # Trap Artist: Springy has to rescue the rest of the gang from Floppy in the Season 1 Finale. Season 2 # Monster Strife: Hyde has to take charge when Levi wrecks havoc on the cast. # Toe The Line: Big-F goes fishing but faces trouble. # Ocho, Nueve, Dies: Nueve tries to live without his tails when they are stolen from him by Floppy. # Swamped With Emotion: Swampy tries to clean up his messes. # Luck Before You Creep: Hodag tries to get good luck from Chicky. # Nuckelback: A rider forms on Nuckel's back. # Land Legs: Fiji's wish for legs is granted by a fairy. But will his wish be as good as he imagined? # Yeti or Not, Here I Come: Several friends play hide-and-seek with Yet-E. But Nook's tricks get him into trouble. # Luck Be a Bigfoot: Chicky gives good luck to Big-F and bad luck to Yet-E. # Love Takes Flightless: After losing her wings, Hearty is doomed to life on the ground, so she tries to be like O'Goyle. # Labra-Rinth: Floppy gets a dog to help her track down Rinth. But then she loses the pooch in a maze. # Lights, Chimera, Action: Floppy tries to film footage of a live chimera. # Mutant Along Monsters: Marus finds the world of cryptids and tries to make himself fit in. # Watering the Plants: Tide seeks refuge at Gady's greenhouse when he's forced out of the lake. # Beat Around the Bush: Nymph turns into a bush but can't change back. What could be worse? # Jersey Shore: Jersey becomes a lifeguard. # Wendy Go: Wendy is turned into a regular deer and finds love...possibly healing her rotten heart? # Hyde-and-Go Sneak: When Lumber begins cutting down trees, Hyde must look for a new place to hide. This quest eventually leads him to the worst place he could ever imagine: The City. # Monster Hunter Showdown - In the season 2 finale, Floppy and Cryptie compete to find authentic proof that cryptids exist. Season 3 #Mr. Potato Head: Gady's potato comes to life and claims Horseplay's body after Jackie goes missing. #Dead End of the Rainbow: Yet-E tries to steal Weebit's pot of gold after finding it at the end of a rainbow. #Horse For Hire: Horseplay and Jackie look for a horse to complete their "horseman" image. #Seeing Red: When Mothey is attracted to Lucerna's lantern, the gargoyle thinks a red-eyed ghost is following her. #Wood You Believe It: Yosbea works at Gady's greenhouse to hide from a tree-hating panda. #Face to Fence: Floppy is about to facing the aggressive cockatrice in the evening. #Counted Chickens: When Horseplay and Jackie's prank to Lucerna accidentally hits Gallus, Gallus starts angrily going after them. #Kelp Along: Kelpie makes a beautiful first impression on some unsuspecting cryptids. #Stay Frosty: An icy dragon makes her cold debut. #The Bucking Joke: Cupcake becomes the victim of a prank, but its the pranksters who end up paying the price. #Head to Topiary: After Nymph gets trimmed into a topiary statue, she needs help getting back to her normal form. #Not Sea-ing It: Floppy tries to catch Fiji once again! #Honey I'm Wood: Yosbea gets a wasp nest on her face, the treant equivalent of zits. #Night of The Living Cerberus: Antler meets The Cerberus. Category:Spinoffs